Reward with an special Extra
by Cara fallen from the Sky
Summary: Natsu und Happy machen eine Mission, weil Lucy krank ist und kein Geld für ihre Miete auftreiben kann. Sie wollen sie überraschen, damit sie schnell wieder gesund werden kann. Dabei erhält Natsu...eine spezielles Extra als Belohnung, dass ihn stark ins Grübeln kommen lässt und möglicherweise seine Beziehung zu Lucy rapide ändern könnte.


**Reward with an spezial Extra**

(Belohnung mit einem speziellen Extra)

* * *

„Hey Naatsuuu." sagte Happy und lief neben seinem Freund her und sah währenddessen fragend zu ihm hoch. „Warum haben wir die Mission noch mal ohne Lucy gemacht?"

„Weil sie krank ist, natürlich." erklärte Natsu und sah sich nach einem weiteren Monster in diesem Wald um. „Und weil sie krank ist, konnte sie nicht auf Mission gehen, um ihre Miete zu bezahlen und deshalb – sind wir doch losgezogen! Erinnerst du dich?!"

„Aye! Um sie zu überraschen und damit sie nicht ausziehen muss,"

„Genau." Natsu seufzte, sichtlich ein wenig enttäuscht. „Sieht so aus, als wären diese komischen Viehcher alle besiegt. Die werden garantiert keine Kinder mehr angreifen."

„Aye."

Happy und Natsu waren diesmal ohne Lucy gegangen und obwohl ihnen beiden das nicht so sehr gefallen hatte – so waren sie doch motiviert gewesen. Schließlich wollten sie das Geld Lucy geben, die schon fast eineinhalb Monate wegen einer schrecklichen Erkältung nicht mehr fähig war ihre Miete zu bezahlen und die Mahnbriefe wurden mit der Zeit immer aggressiver.

Der Job, den Natsu und Happy spontan angenommen hatten, bestand darin, ein von Monstern belagertes Dorf zu befreien und einen verschollenen gegangenen Jungen zu finden.

Die Einwohner waren empört, dass nur ein einziger Magier sich ihres Falles angenommen hatte...und eine Katze...aber nun würden sie wohl einsehen müssen, dass sie Natsu unterschätzt hatten – und Happy...

Die Einzige, die von Anfang an, an die beiden geglaubt hatte, war die große Schwester des verschollenen Jungen gewesen. Sie war extra noch zu Natsu gekommen, um ihn persönlich darum zu bitten ihren Bruder zu finden.

„Wo ist der Junge hin?" fragte Natsu und drehte sich im Kreis. Happy zeigte aus dem Wald hinaus in Richtung Dorf.

„Ist nach Hause gelaufen, wie du ihm gesagt hast."

„Stimmt – hab ich vergessen."

„Lucy würde jetzt wieder schimpfen."

„Wieso?"

Beide warfen einen Blick auf das Schlachtfeld, dass mal ein Wald gewesen war und sackten leicht in sich zusammen.

Ein _Chaos_, das reinste Chaos, aber die Monsterherde war besiegt und in die Weite geflohen – Mission erfolgreich?

„Hoffentlich merkt das keiner." flüsterte Natsu.

„Aye." sagte Happy zittrig.

„Lass uns abhauen und schauen wie es dem Kleinen geht – schließlich war er die ganze Zeit bei diesen Ungeheuern."

Schweigend verließen Natsu und Happy den Wald und schlenderten den Hügel zum Dorf herunter. Natsu war in Gedanken schon wieder Zuhause.

Sicherlich würde Lucy das Geld erst mal ablehnen – aber er würde sie schon überredet kriegen, so wie immer. Letztendlich würde sie sich freuen – ganz sicher.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihr erleichtertes Gesicht musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Hey Happy. Wenn Lucy sich keine Sorgen mehr wegen ihrer Miete machen muss, dann kann sie in aller Ruhe wieder gesund werden und wir können wieder mit ihr zusammen losziehen."

„Das wird toll. Und sie kommt auch wieder öfters zur Gilde und verbietet uns nicht mehr zu ihr zu kommen, weil wir uns anstecken könnten." zählte Happy auf und ließ seine Pfötchen erfreut hin und her pendeln.

Je näher sie dem kleinen Dorf kamen, desto schneller liefen die beiden und schließlich flog Happy und Natsu rannte energiegeladen, sodass die Leute ihnen schon verwundert nachsahen, als sie an ihnen vorbei liefen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe, junger Magier." sagte der etwas ältere Bürgermeister und überreichte Natsu den versprochenen Geldbetrag. „Fairy Tail muss eine sehr fähige Gilde sein."

„Die Beste." sagte Natsu stolz und packte das Geld in seinen Rucksack. „Vielen Dank, Väterchen. Ich hoffe, dass es eurem Dorf in Zukunft besser gehen wird."

„Väterc-...öhm, wie auch immer...Mach das du wegkommst."

Natsu grinste und verließ das Rathaus und hielt nach der blauen Katze Ausschau, aber er wurde von einer ganzen Menge Leute aufgehalten.

„Wir danken dir, Salamander!"

„Vielen Dank." „Endlich sind die Monster fort."

„Fairy Tail ist großartig." „Darf ich einmal deine Hand schütteln."

Natsu stutzte. Vorher waren die Leute ihm mit einer Art Abscheu entgegen getreten und nun – ok er konnte ihre Erleichterung verstehen, aber einen Moment wunderte er sich schon.

Dabei war die große Schwester die einzige gewesen, die ihre Hoffungen in ihn gesetzt hatte und sie war ihm auch als einzige einigermaßen sympathisch gewesen...trotzdem lächelte Natsu fröhlich als er durch die Menge ging und schließlich sah er Happy, der geduldig auf ihn wartete, vor dem kleinen Gasthof.

„So Leute, ich muss jetzt aber los, wirklich. Ich muss dringend wieder zurück. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, ist Fairy Tail stets eine gute Adresse."

Winkend entfernten sich Natsu und Happy und kaum waren sie einigermaßen außer Sichtweite seufzten beide.

„Die Leute waren ja schräg drauf – viel schlimmer als Lucy."

„Allerdings." stimmte Natsu zu.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang zur nächstgelegenen Stadt. Dort wartete ein Bahnhof, bei dessen Erwähnung Natsus Laune...na ja...einen kleinen Dämpfer erhielt.

„Da! Da, Moni. Der Mann mit der blauen Katze." hörten die beiden plötzlich hinter sich und drehten sich erstaunt um.

„Wartet bitte." rief eine Frauenstimme und Natsu erkannte den Jungen, den er von den Monstern befreit hatte und das Mädchen, die ihn noch persönlich darum gebeten hatte.

Keuchend und nach Atem ringend kamen die beiden vor den Fairy Tail Magiern zum Stehen.

Das Mädchen war etwas kleiner als Natsu und hatte lange dunkle Haare, aber sehr helle Augen. Der Junge musste ungefähr in Romeos Alter sein und hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe, wie seine Schwester, aber braune strubblige Haare.

„Wir wollten euch noch danken." sagte das Mädchen und lächelte Natsu dabei überglücklich an. „Wir wollten euch noch einmal persönlich danken."

„Wir haben Fisch für euch," sagte der Junge und hielt ihn Happy hin, der Natsu mit großen Augen um Erlaubnis fragte, der das aber gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Die Wirtin meinte, du magst Fisch."

„Aye!" jubelte Happy und nahm das kleine Extra mit Freuden an.

Die große Schwester legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihres Geschwisterchens und lächelte unentwegt, während sie hauptsächlich mit Natsu sprach.

„Ich danke dir, dass du meinen Bruder gefunden hast. Wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ganz einfach war. Diese Kreaturen sind gefährlich, selbst für Magier."

„Nein. Echt, das war ein Klacks und selbstverständlich lasse ich den Kleinen nicht allein in diesem Wald."

Happy und der Junge verstanden sich blendend und begannen irgendetwas am Wegesrand zu untersuchen.

„Du bist ein Feuermagier, richtig." fragte das Mädchen interessiert und Natsu nickte.

„Es muss anstrengend sein, immer solche Aufträge allein zu erledigen."

„Ich habe doch Happy." sagte Natsu und deutete auf die verspielte Katze. „Und normalerweise bin ich mit meinen Teamkameraden unterwegs – mit denen zusammen gibt es keine Hindernisse mehr, was der eine nicht schafft, kriegt der andere hin. Wie in einer Familie."

„Ja..." Die junge Frau lächelte, aber ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Hm? Wieso schaust du auf einmal so?" Die war ja wie Lucy – ganz plötzlich schwang die Stimmung von Sonnenschein zu Triefregen.

„Na ja. Meine Familie hatte zur Zeit viel Stress. Ich hätte auf meinen Bruder aufpassen müssen, als er einfach rausgegangen ist, um zu spielen – Ich war schuld, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist und meine Eltern waren schrecklich wütend. Ein Team sind wir zur Zeit gar nicht..."

Sie sah vom Boden auf zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, der mit Happy spielte.

„Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um ihn und höre nichts anderes als Vorwürfe und daraufhin haben wir uns nur gestritten." gestand sie leise.

Natsu legte die Stirn in Falten und sein Blick war ernst als das fremde Mädchen ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass in unserem Team immer alles gut ist. Mit Gray kloppe ich mich nur und Erza ist sehr streng und fordert eiserne Disziplin. Und Lucy ist mir urplötzlich wegen Dingen sauer, die ich nicht verstehe.

Jeder von uns macht Fehler, aber wenn wir ständig darauf herumhacken, kommen wir nicht weiter, schon gar nicht bei einer Mission. Wir geben es nie zu, aber wir mögen uns und würden alles für einander tun.

Ich denke mal, dass es bei deiner Familie nicht anders ist. Dein Bruder ist eben entführt wurden, obwohl du es hättest verhindern können, na und? Jetzt ist er wieder da und du wirst den Fehler nicht noch mal machen."

„Mein Vater verzeiht mir nicht, er hört mir nicht mal zu."

Lucy hatte genau dasselbe Problem...und dazu war ihm auch nie was Schlaues eingefallen.

Aber Lucy hatte ihren eigenen Weg gefunden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das bei euch aussieht, aber – tue das, was du meinst, dass richtig ist und stehe dazu."

Er stemmte die Hände an die Hüfte. „So macht es zumindest jemand dem es ähnlich geht... aber...derjenige hat sich inzwischen wieder mit dem Vater vertragen und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie einander trotzdem liebten und auch in der verstritten Situation füreinander da sein wollten..."

Die dunkelhaarige Schönheit sah ihn verwundert an und nickte schließlich. „Das Richtige...aber woher weiß man, was richtig ist?"

„Hö?! Das weiß doch jeder!"

Wieder blinzelte das Mädchen verwirrt.

„Jeder weiß, was richtig und was falsch ist...es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt, nur handelt nicht jeder danach." Natsu lächelte. „Darin liegt ja die Kunst."

Plötzlich lachte das Mädchen laut und Natsu kapierte gar nichts mehr.

„Du bist echt weise."

„ . . . "

„Ich danke dir. Dich hat echt der Himmel geschickt. Du hast meinen Bruder zurückgeholt, das ganze Dorf von den Monstern befreit, womit unsere Wirtschaft gerettet wäre und noch dazu gibst du mir neue Hoffnung was meine Familie angeht... Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Natsu grinste nur. „Lass mal. Du übertreibst..."

Das Mädchen schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht, wie wichtig das alles für mich ist. Wie kann ich dir danken, sag schon."

Natsu winkte ab. „Die Bezahlung reicht mir völlig und Happy habt ihr Fisch mitgebracht, alles super, wirklich. Du könntest mir nichts geben, dass ich haben wollte."

Sein Gegenüber seufzte. „Du bist zu süß."

„Hö?"

Ihre hellen Augen sahen ihn mit einem tiefen Ausdruck an, der ihm zutiefst unheimlich war. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Gegners, der sich überlegen fühlte und sich zum Spaß die Zeit nahm mit Natsu zu kämpfen, gleichzeitig war da aber gerade so viel Dankbarkeit drin – Natsu wurde äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut.

Diese Fremde sollte sofort damit aufhören, ihn so anzustarren.

Schließlich sah sie zu ihrem Bruder und Natsu war enorm erleichtert.

„Kazu, verabschiede dich! Wir gehen gleich."

„Och – bitte. Ich will noch nicht."

„Mama und Papa warten."

„Aye." rief Happy.

Natsu drehte sich zu seinem Freund. „Na dann Happy. Ab nach Hause. Wir haben noch viel zu tun. Und dir, wünsche ich noch viel Glück mit deiner Familie. Das wird schon."

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. „Danke." sagte sie noch einmal und griff nach seinen Schultern.

Ehe Natsu reagieren konnte hatte sie ihn auf den Mund geküsst.

„. . . . . . . . . . ."

Sie ging in aller Ruhe zu ihrem Bruder und nahm ihn an die Hand. „Na los, es wird Zeit."

„Tschüss Salamander." rief der Junge winkend. „Tschüss Happy."

„Aye."

Das Mädchen winkte ebenfalls lächelnd und ging langsam mit ihrem Bruder an der Hand zum Dorf zurück.

Happy winkte so lange bis die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren. „Die waren aber nett, nicht Natsu?"

Als er seinen menschlichen Freund ansah, bekam er einen Schreck.

Natsus Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Gesicht ganz blass.

„Natsu?! Natsu?! Was ist los?!"

Jetzt schien der Drachentöter erst wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Was – war – das?" rief er und stieß einen kleinen Feuerstrahl durch den Mund aus.

„Was denn?" fragte Happy.

„Na – sie. Was...äh...ich kapiers nicht!"

„Was denn?"

„Schon gut – Lass uns _endlich_ nach Hause."

Happy und Natsu saßen auf einer Bank im Bahnhof und warteten auf ihren Zug. Natsu ging die ganze Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und völlig geistesabwesend sah er dabei zu, wie die Züge ein und aus fuhren und ihm wurde nicht mal schlecht dabei.

Seine Hand berührte ungläubig seine Lippen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand geküsst und irgendwie hatte er die ganze Knutsch-Sache nie mit sich in Verbindung gebracht.

Küssen stand nie auf seinem Plan. Wieso auch? Sein Ziel war es Igneel zu finden.

Aber, mal ganz davon abgesehen, küssten sich Leute nicht eigentlich nur, wenn sie einander liebten...

Das war bei diesem Mädchen aber überhaupt nicht der Fall...er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Sie hatte es aus Dankbarkeit getan, aber . . . Natsu zog eine Schnute. So etwas tat man doch nicht einfach so... einfach weil man dankbar war. Dann müsste er ja ständig irgendwen küssen oder geküsst werden...

Natsu brach beinahe in kalten Schweiß aus, als er an Erza und ihr dankbares Lächeln dachte...oder Gray...oder gar Markarov...oder auch an...Luc- Vor Natsus innerem Auge baute sich ein Bild von Lucys Gesicht auf, dass immer näher kam, leicht lächelnd... Natsu blinzelte einige Male gezwungen und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Traumvorstellung zu vertreiben.

Happy warf ihn besorgte Blicke von der Seite zu.

Verwundert musste Natsu feststellen, das ihm letzteres gar nicht so unangenehm vorgekommen war und sein Herz in einem aufgeregten Rhythmus schlug.

Wenn dieses fremde Mädchen ihn einfach mal so geküsst hatte, wieso tat Lucy das dann nicht?

Sie hatte schon oft angedeutet, wie dankbar sie ihm für alles war, was er für sie tat, also...hey...was sollte der Gedanke plötzlich? Er hatte sie ja schließlich auch nie geküsst und es auch nicht vorgehabt...

Natsu seufzte schwer. Der Gedanke hatte sich jetzt aber irgendwie festgesetzt und das Gefühl von Lippen auf seinen war noch recht frisch, sodass er sich ständig vorstellte es wäre Lucy gewesen... er wusste noch nicht einmal wieso, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

„Natsu, unser Zug ist da." sagte Happy und hüpfte von der Bank.

„Hm? Was?"

„Unser Zug, wir wollen doch nach Hause. Zu Lucy, oder nicht?"

„Ja...ja, klar. Zu Lucy."

Happy machte sich langsam echt Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Drachenjäger doch nicht. Er war überhaupt nicht wie sonst. Natsu jammerte ja noch nicht mal über die bevorstehende Zugfahrt...

In Wahrheit dachte Natsu schon ans Zugfahren, als er in das Gefährt einstieg und sich schnell auf einen Platz setzte, bevor es losfuhr.

„Müssen wir lange fahren?" fragte Natsu, mit einer schon etwas ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe.

„Genau solange wie bei der Hinfahrt. Ganze zwei Stunden..." sagte Happy, als die Türen geschlossen wurden und sich alles zum Anfahren bereit machte.

„Zwei Stunden?" quietschte Natsu und sprang auf. „LASST MICH RAUS! Happy lass uns bitte fliegen...uuhhrkss...hmpf..." Natsu brach auf dem Sitz zusammen und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Ach komm schon, die Hinfahrt hast du auch geschafft."

„Mhmmpf..."

Lucy patschte langsam in ihre Küche herüber, die Decke noch über ihren Schultern und ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Sie rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen und hustete einige Male elendlich.

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Ihre Haare waren verknotet und strubblig und ihre Nase lief ununterbrochen.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Erschöpft nahm sie ihre Teekanne und schenkte sich eine neue Tasse voll. Neben der Kanne lagen die Briefe...und die ließen ihr das Herz in der Brust verkrampfen.

Eine Monatsmiete mochte man ihr vielleicht noch verzeihen, aber keine zweite... warum konnte sie auch nicht einfach gesund werden?

Lucy nahm ihre Teetasse und kroch wieder zurück ins Bett. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ja Plue oder Lyra als Gesellschaft herbeibeschworen, aber sie fühlte sich noch nicht einmal dazu in der Lage. Ihre magische Energie befand sich in einem genauso jämmerlichen Zustand, wie ihre physische.

Sie seufzte müde und schlürfte einsam ihren Tee.

Als sie ihn zur Hälfte getrunken hatte stellte sie ihn auf den Nachttisch und schnäuzte sich kräftig die Nase und atmete durch den Mund.

Das war doch alles Mist... Lucy schloss ihre Augen und dämmerte langsam zurück in den Schlaf.

...

Lucy blinzelte etwas und fühlte sich als ob sie gar nicht geschlafen hätte. Das erste was ihr in den Sinn war, waren die Briefe in ihrer Küche und sie schloss verzweifelt wieder ihre Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie Mirajane bitten ihr zu helfen, oder Erza, Gray oder Natsu. Sicher würden sie ihr helfen, aber sie wollte wirklich nicht bei ihnen in Schulden kommen. Gerade bei Freunden war es doch wichtig...

Lucy setzte sich auf und strich sich das wilde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Da erst fiel ihr der pinke Wuschelkopf am Ende ihres Bettes auf und verwundert beugte sie sich noch weiter vor.

„Natsu?" gab sie leise von sich, aber nur ein leises Schnarchen antwortete. Der Drachenjäger lehnte am Ende ihres Bettes und schlief. Lucy lächelte, musste im nächsten Augenblick aber schrecklich husten. So sehr sie sich auf bemühte es zu stoppen, so konnte sie doch nicht verhindern, dass Natsu davon wach wurde und sich zu ihr drehte.

„Oi, Lucy. Das klingt nicht so, als ob du inzwischen gesund geworden wärst."

„Ach, *hust hust* was du nicht sagst. *keuch* "

„Ich habe dir Medizin von Mira mitgebracht. Sie sagte, damit sollte es endlich besser werden."

„Oh. Vielen Dank." Lucy versuchte zu lächeln, bemerkte aber Natsus merkwürdigen Blick, bei ihren Worten. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Natsu?"

„Nein, alles klar."

Einen Moment sah Lucy ihn fragend an und er blickte trotzig zurück – und dann musste Lucy wieder husten und wühlte ihre Taschentücher unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.

Natsu stand dem hustend-rotzendem Anfall seiner Teamkameradin hilflos gegenüber und sah mitleidig dabei zu, wie sie sich ihre Nase freikämpfte.

„Warst du überhaupt jemals erkältet, Natsu?" fragte die Stellargeistmagierin atemlos und Natsu schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert."

Lucy stand auf. Ließ die Decke auch diesmal über ihre Schultern hängen und nahm die Medizin von Mira und wollte sich danach einen neuen Tee machen.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Lucy?" fragte Natsu, der dicht hinter ihr her lief. Erst in der Küche drehte sich Lucy zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Topf in die Hand.

„Kochen!" befahl Lucy müde und schnäuzte wieder in ihr Taschentuch. Ihre Nase war schon ganz wund.

Während Natsu das Wasser kochte, holte sie eine neue Tasse und einen Teebeutel. „Willst du auch einen?"

„Nö, danke. Wieso muss man wenn man krank ist eigentlich so viel Tee trinken?"

„Zum Beispiel, um sich aufzuwärmen?!" sagte Lucy und zog wie zur Verdeutlichung ihre Bettdecke enger um ihren schlanken Körper. „Es heißt ja nicht umsonst: _Er-kältung_! Deshalb wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht krank."

„Oh! Versteh schon."

Schweigend standen sie zusammen in der Küche und obwohl Lucy kein glückliches Gesicht zog, sondern eher so wirkte, als ob Natsu lästig wäre, so war sie unheimlich froh ihn da zu haben.

Sie vermisste diese wilde Art von allen Fairy Tail Magiern. In der Gilde war sie aufgrund ihrer Krankheit lange nicht mehr gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie haufenweise Besuch bekommen, aber auch den hatte sie irgendwann weggeschickt. Niemand sollte sich anstecken...und so, kamen sie dann auch nicht mehr.

Dass Natsu sich nie an das hielt, was sie sagte, hatte auch sein Gutes.

„Hier. Dein Wasser, Luce."

„Danke, Natsu."

Sie machte sich ihren Tee und kroch zurück ins Bett, setze sich dort aufrecht hin und trank das dampfende Getränk.

Natsu war noch in der Küche und werkelte da noch irgendetwas. Das kam Lucy gleich etwas verdächtig vor... Was trieb der Junge da schon wieder?

„Natsu?"

Keine Antwort.

„Natsu? Hey! Was machst du da?" Sie wäre jetzt gerne aufgesprungen und hätte nach ihm geschrieen, aber...sie fühlte sich nicht so in der Lage dazu.

„Lucy? Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ich weiß genau, dass du mich hören kannst, du Monster. Jetzt komm her und sag was du da machst!"

Natsu kam halb aus der Küche getreten und verbarg seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Nichts." sagte er bloß und grinste idiotisch.

„Naaaatsuu...wag es nicht mich heute zu ärgern. Du siehst, wie ich mich fühle."

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Seine Stimme bröckelte ein klein wenig und Lucy machte, so gut es in ihrem jämmerlichen Zustand überhaupt ging, ein bedrohliches Gesicht, und Natsu grinste nur noch breiter. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal mit nem Zug fahren..."

„Es ist nich - "

„WAS RIECHT HIER SO QUALMIG?"

„Shit."

Lucy sprang jetzt doch auf und ließ sogar ihre Decke weg. Sogar durch ihre verstopfte Nase konnte sie den Rauch riechen und bei Natsu angekommen fand sie schnell heraus, was anders war, obwohl Natsu es hinter seinem Rücken verbarg.

Die Briefe fehlten nämlich!

„NATSU." Sie musste husten, weil sie ihre Stimme überstrapaziert hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid. Ich wollte es nicht! Ehrlich."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Mahnungen verbrennen!"

„Ich wollte es nicht, ehrlich! Aber meine Hände waren noch heiß, vom Wasser kochen und daran hab ich nicht gedacht und so..."

„Naatsuu." jammerte Lucy, als sie das Häufchen Asche in seinen Händen sah. Ihr kamen beinahe die Tränen. „Diese verfluchten Briefe." schluchzte sie und nun wurden ihre Augen wirklich feucht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lucy. Bitte beruhige dich. Du brauchst sie doch eh nicht. Bitte Lucy, sei mir nicht böse."

„Ich kann nicht mehr." wimmerte Lucy und begann in ihrem Pyjama zu zittern. „Ich fühle mich scheiße, ich kann nicht mal mehr richtig schlafen, ständig läuft mich die Nase oder mir ist schlecht. Ich kann niemanden aus der Gilde treffen und bald bin ich mein Appartement los. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

Natsu sah sie entsetzt an. „Was redest du da, Luce?"

Das Mädchen vor ihm zitterte und kämpfte damit nicht loszuheulen. Im großen und ganzen war sie ein Häufchen Elend...das genaue Gegenteil von dem was sie sein sollte.

Natsu seufzte und umarmte sie. „Komm schon, Luce. Alles wird gut. Geh erst mal wieder ins Bett und hat dir Gray nicht die Neuigkeiten erzählt? Oder Erza?"

„Gray? Erza?" fragte sie. „Was für Neuigkeiten?"

Natsu zog sie zurück zum Bett, legte ihr die Decke wieder um und drückte ihr ihre Teetasse in die Hand.

„Sonst kann die Frostbeule nie die Klappe halten und jetzt wo ich davon ausgehe, dass du es weißt,...echt ey."

„Er hat nichts gesagt, als er letztens zu Besuch war...also? Was gibt's denn?" Sie warf ihm neugierige Blicke zu und wärmte ihre kalten Finger an der Tasse.

„Ich habe deine Miete längst bezahlt."

Lucys Augen wurden groß. „WAS?" Sie begann wieder zu husten.

„Happy und ich sind heute von der Mission zurückgekommen und – "

„Ihr habt was? Das...das ist..."

„Du kann in aller Ruhe gesund werden, Luce. Ich mach dir auch so viel Tee, wie du willst. Dann machen wir wieder zusammen einen Job, ok?"

Lucy lachte vor Erleichterung und es fühlte sich an, als ob ein ganzes Gebirge von ihrem Herzen fallen würde.

„Danke, Natsu. Danke. Ich hätte euch schon viel früher darum bitten sollen..."

Natsu biss sich bei ihrer überschwänglichen Dankbarkeit auf die Lippen, riss sich aber dann zusammen und grinste schließlich breit.

„Kein Problem, Luce. Das ist doch selbstverständlich..."

Lucy lächelte einfach nur, und das erhellte ihr Gesicht dermaßen, dass sie ihm wie der schönste Engel vorkam, obwohl sie schrecklich mitgenommen aussah, von der nicht enden wollenden Erkältung.

Seine Fantasie ging wieder mit ihm durch...er brauchte nur näher rücken. Nur ganz kurz...nur einmal...nur zum Spaß... Natsus Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Als ihm selbst klar wurde, was er da dachte, brachte er sich wider mit Kopfschütteln und starkem Blinzeln auf den Boden zurück.

„Alles klar, Natsu?"

„Ja." sagte er knapp. „Alles gut. Komm her!"

„Hä?"

Natsu saß im Schneidersitz vor ihr auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet. Was genau wollte er jetzt von ihr?

„Bei ner Erkältung muss man sich warm halten, ja? Dann komm her!"

Lucy hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn fassungslos an. Meinte er das gerade ernst?

„Och, Lucy!" Der Drachenjäger ließ die Arme wieder fallen und sah sie beschuldigend an. Er kroch zu ihr herüber, setzte sich direkt hinter sie und umarmte sie samt Decke. „Du musst gesund werden und dann tun wir jetzt auch alles Erdenkliche dafür, klar? Du trinkst Tee! Ich wärme dich! Und Happy ist sowieso gerade auf dem Weg zu Porlyusica, um dir eine stärkere Medizin zu holen. Mira meinte, in deinem Fall ist ihre nicht ganz so hilfreich, aber lindernd."

Lucy lächelte. „Ok...wenn du meinst. Aber...wehe meine geliebte Decke fängt auch nur an der kleinsten Stelle Feuer!"

„Keine Sorge."

Lucy seufzte und merkte schon wie Natsus Körperwärme sich seinen Weg durch ihre dicke Decke bahnte und...es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Lucy kuschelte sich näher an Natsu heran, nachdem sie ihre leere Teetasse abgestellt hatte.

„Du bist unheimlich schön warm." sagte sie und kauerte sich zusammen. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und nach einigen kurzen Hustenanfällen fühlte sie sich so sicher, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zuletzt bei ihrer Mutter...was ihr schon gar nicht mehr wahr vorkam.

Natsu verharrte einfach nur regungslos hinter Lucy. Seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen, atmete er ruhig ein und aus und wartete. Seine Körpertemperatur war ein wenig höher als gewöhnlich, und dazu musste er nicht viel beitragen.

Irgendwann merkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Ganz im Gegenteil er schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an sie und schloss dann selbst die Augen und überließ sich seinen Träumen, die er sonst nahezu gewaltsam unterdrücken musste.

Einige Tage später schon war Lucy wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen. Sie kam immer noch nicht ohne Taschentücher aus, aber es war um Meilen besser als vorher. Sie konnte wieder schmecken und vor allem konnte sie wieder zur Gilde gehen. Die Medizin die Happy gebracht hatte, hatte sofort angeschlagen und durch Natsu hatte sie unglaublich erholsamen Schlaf bekommen...na ja... nicht ganz...

Als Natsu sie das erste mal gewärmt hatte, war sie aufgewacht von einem Gefühl fast zu verbrennen. Natsu hatte eine Temperatur gehabt, die über jedes Maß ging. Es war ein Wunder, dass ihr Bett nicht angefangen hatte zu brennen. Von ihren panischen: „Heiß! Heiß! Heiß!"-Rufen war er dann auch endlich aufgewacht und sie aus seinem Klammergriff befreit.

Die Behauptung von einem mächtigen Feind geträumt zu haben, den er besiegen musste, nahm sie ihm nicht ganz ab, da er nur halbherzig und stotternd mit der Erklärung ankam... vielleicht war es auch nur deshalb, weil es ihm leid tat...obwohl...das eher untypisch für Natsu wäre...

Lucy hatte beschlossen, da nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Ihr ging es besser und das war das Einzige das sie im Moment interessierte. Ihre Haare waren wieder gewaschen und gekämmt, sie trug frische Sachen und sie konnte in einem Stück atmen ohne husten zu müssen. Gesund sein, fühlte sich herrlich an.

Lucy saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und beendete gerade ihren Brief an ihre Mutter als Happy neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand und sie anklagend ansah.

„Happy. Was ist denn? Wo ist Natsu?"

„Natsu ist noch in der Gilde."

„Und warum schaust du mich so böse an?"

„Weil du Natsu angesteckt hast."

„WAS?" Lucy hätte beinahe die Feder auf ihren Brief fallen lassen. „Aber er ist ein Feuermagier, er kann sich nicht erkälten!"

„Er hat sich auch nicht erkältet."

„Sondern?" Lucy schob den Brief unter einen der vielen Zettel auf ihrem Tisch, damit Happy ihn nicht lesen konnte und legte sie Feder beiseite...Neugierig blickte sie die blaue Katze an, die immer noch grimmig aussah.

„Er ist komisch geworden...genau wie du! Du hast ihn angesteckt."

„Hö?" Lucy blinzelte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Zuhause sitzt er nur rum und starrt Löcher in die Luft, in der Gilde hat er keinen Appetit aufs Essen, er will _ständig_ nur noch zu dir, er geht manchmal einfach grundlos in Flammen auf und sowieso scheint er mit seinen Gedanken immer woanders zu sein."

„Das...ist in der Tat, etwas merkwürdig...aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun..."

„Erza meinte, du hast sehr wohl etwas damit zu tun!"

„Erza?"

„Aye."

„Ich habe ihn nicht angesteckt. Natsu war schon vorher eigenartig, nun hat sich das noch verstärkt...daran ist er selbst schuld."

„Du hast ihn nicht verhext oder so was?!"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht!"

Happy rieb sich am Kinn. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen und dreimal geschworen, Happy."

Lucy überlegte, was mit Natsu los sein könnte. Was konnte den Drachenjäger so sehr beschäftigen, dass er sich so absonderlich verhielt. Vor allem, das alberne war, dass sie selbst davon gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Bei ihr verhielt er sich völlig normal...oder?

„Hm..." machte Happy. „Ich mach mir jedenfalls richtig Sorgen um Natsu, und er will nicht mit mir darüber reden. Vielleicht sagt er es dir ja."

„Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen..."

„Aye. Er wird ja wohl heute wieder her kommen, also... Ich werde dann mal zu Wendy und Charle. Wir wollen heute nämlich zusammen fischen gehen, weiß du!"

Seine Stimmung hatte sich um 180 Grad gedreht und nun glänzten seine Augen vor Freude und das brachte Lucy zum Lachen.

„Ok. Ok. Grüß die beiden von mir, ok?"

„Wen grüßen?" kam es plötzlich vom Fenster und Happy und Lucy sahen zum Fenster.

„NATSU!" schrie Lucy auch schon los. „Ich haben eine Eingangstür! Die ist nicht zum Spaß da! Benutze sie auch, sonst ist sie einsam und fühlt sich nutzlos."

Natsu lachte und strubbelte ihr durch die Haare. „Naaa klar, Lucy."

„Nimm mich gefälligst ernst, du Blödmann!"

„Ja, Mama..."

„NATSU!"

Happy sah den beiden eine Weile zu und ging dann uninteressiert an ihnen vorbei zum offenen Fenster. „Ich geh dann mal. Man sieht sich später."

Keiner von beiden bemerkte Happys Gehen, sie standen sich gegenüber und machten weiter mit ihrem albernen Streit.

„Tust du überhaupt einmal, was man dir sagt?"

„Wer spricht da?" Er sah nach oben und blickte hin und her.

„Natsu! Lass den Scheiß!"

„Wo kommt das her?"

Lucy trat ihm gegen sein Schienbein, sodass er kurz einknickte.

„Ey, Lucy." jammerte er und das blonde Mädchen hielt sich den Kopf, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Tee?" fragte sie.

„Wasser?"

Lucy lachte. „Nein, du brauchst es nicht mehr kochen."

„Ok. Aber nur, wenn du auch keinen Tee mehr brauchst."

„Nö. Mir geht's gut. Dank eurer guten Pflege die letzten Tage." Lucy lächelte ihn über die Schultern hinweg an, als sie in die Küche ging.

Sie wusste nicht, was Happy hatte. Er schien genauso quicklebendig zu sein, wie immer. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die Abwesenheit der blauen Katze auf.

Natsu blieb im Wohnzimmer, als sie in der Küche war und etwas Schokolade aus dem Schrank holte.

„Natsu?"

„Hm?"

„Ich finde, wir könnten bald wieder zusammen auf Mission gehen, was hältst du davon?" Sie reichte ihm eine Reihe Schokolade. „Ich fühle mich tausendfach besser und außerdem schulde ich dir und Happy einen ganzen Haufen Geld."

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Lucy. Du schuldest uns gar nichts, weißt du wie oft du schon für uns Essen bezahlt hast, oder Reparaturkosten, oder..."

„Mir ist das aber unangenehm. Ihr habt ja nicht nur meine Miete bezahlt, ihr habt mich auch gesund gepflegt. Du bist jeden Abend hergekommen, um mich zu wärmen!"

„Na und? Ich war doch sonst, auch fast jeden Abend hier."

„Nein...nicht ganz so regelmäßig."

Natsu blies seine Wangen auf. „Es ist trotzdem Quatsch. Ich mach das, weil ich dich mag! Hast du damit ein Problem?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Sie holte tief Luft. „Aber wie soll ich das denn jemals wieder gut machen können, hm?"

In Natsus Augen blitzte etwas auf und im nächsten Moment sah er zur Seite. Lucy lehnte sich überrascht zurück.

„Ich _kann_ etwas tun!" stellte sie fest. Doch Natsu kreuzte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust und sah immer noch stur zur Seite.

„Nein. Ist in Ordnung, Lucy."

Aber nun war Lucy nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sie lief um Natsu herum, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, und wenn er sich wegdrehte, lief sie zur anderen Seite. Dabei lachte sie leise. „Komm schon, Natsu. Schau mich an und sag es einfach. Was kann ich machen, um dich für deinen Aufwand zu entschädigen?"

„Lucy...lass es. Wirklich es ist ok." sagte er mit ernster Mine und Lucy blieb schulternzuckend vor ihm stehen.

„Ok. Ok. Salamander. Dir ist aber klar, dass mir fast alles recht wäre, oder? Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund."

Natsu sah sie breit grinsend an. „Ich habe es verstanden. Aber du würdest garantiert nicht alles machen!"

„Aber vieles!"

„Würdest du Erza um ein Date bitten, damit ich ein wenig Ruhe von ihr habe?"

„Nein..." sagte Lucy monoton.

„Würdest du mich weiterhin das Fenster benutzen lassen?"

„Vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht? Ich war mir sicher du sagst Nein."

„Vielleicht, heißt auch Nein."

„Es heißt nur zur Hälfte Nein."

„Natsu..."

Sie drehte sich um, und klopfte ihr Kopfkissen aus. Wenn ihre Unterhaltung mit Natsu so weiterging, dann konnte sich auch gleichzeitig etwas Sinnvolles tun.

„Würdest du bei unserer nächsten Mission durchgehend ein Fischkostüm tragen?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Würdest du mich küssen?"

Da Lucy den Rücken zu Natsu gedreht hatte, konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie ihre Augen weit aufriss. „Was?" Sie drehte sich langsam um, und betrachtete Natsu, der einfach nur dastand. Er grinste nicht. Sah auch nicht besonders ernst aus. Ganz normal...abwartend.

Der Mund klappte ihr auf, aber sie bekam kein Wort raus.

Natsu wollte eigentlich, dass sie es für eine genauso dumme Idee hielt, wie den ganzen anderen Rest, aber irgendwie...

Nun sah sie aus wie ein Fisch...große Augen und ein Mund, der ständig auf und zu ging... allerdings, ein unheimlich hübsch Fisch...

„War das ein Scherz?"

Natsu antwortete nicht und Lucy wurde unheimlich warm im Gesicht. Sie konnte wetten, dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe nun modisch perfekt zu seinen Haaren passte.

Sie drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm. Sie wartete. Wartete darauf, dass er loslachte, oder anfing dumm zu grinsen, aber nichts davon geschah, und Lucys Herz begann sich hochzuschaukeln. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde sie nervöser.

„Nicht gut?" fragte Natsu schließlich und Lucy sprang erschrocken und hochrot einen Schritt zurück.

ER MEINTE ES ERNST!

IHN KÜSSEN?

Japsend zeigte sie auf Natsu, der nur die Augenbrauen hob, und stotterte: „Du...du...du..."

Der Gedanke, dass er möglicherweise mehr als ein Freund sein könnte, hatte vor langer langer Zeit einmal ihren Kopf durchquert...aber der Gedanke war nur auf der Durchreise, da er überhaupt gar kein Interesse zu haben schien.

Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass Natsu das Verb, _küssen_, überhaupt kannte und um sich selbst nicht in irgendwelche sinnlosen Fantasien zu reiten, hatte sie sich so etwas gleich im Ansatz aus dem Kopf geschlagen...aber nun!

Da stand er und fragte völlig unschuldig.

Das war zu viel. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet.

„Ist schon gut, Lucy. Beruhige dich wieder." sagte er und ging ruhig zum Fenster. „Vergiss es einfach."

„Halt! Warte, Natsu." Lucy packte schnell seinen Schal und zog ihn daran wieder zu sich. Der Feuermagier gab üble Würglaute von sich. An den Schultern drehte sie ihn zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du meintest es wirklich ernst?!"

„Lucy... Vergiss es einfach, ok. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich so erschreckst. Jetzt lass los."

„Es...es ist ok. Wenn du einen K...Kuss als Belohung haben möchtest, mach ich das."

Nun war es Natsu, der blöd glotzte.

Lucy atmete tief ein. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst, aber was war schon dabei. Sie würde sich nur kurz vorbeugen und ihm einen kleinen Kuss geben. So wie einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bei ihrer Mutter. Nichts besonderes...oder... Bei einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss hatte ihr Herz ihr jedenfalls nicht bis zum Hals geklopft und rot war sie auch nie geworden.

Sie lächelte Natsu an, der immer noch nicht viel intelligenter dreinschaute. „Also dann, Natsu. Danke, für alles." Sie stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ein angenehmer Stromschlag schien durch ihren Körper zu fließen und schaltet ihr Denken aus. Das Atmen hatte sie längst eingestellt.

Als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte, folgte Natsu ihr genauso schnell, wodurch sich ihre Lippen gar nicht trennten und schließlich fasst er ihren Hinterkopf und hielt sie fest.

Stoßartig entließ Lucy die Luft durch ihre Nase. Was war das?

Natsu hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und hielt seine hübsche Teamkameradin fest in seinen Armen. Er wollte keinen kurzen Dankeschön-Kuss, wie von dem fremden Mädchen... er wollte dass seine Tagträumereinen aufhörten. Entweder sie küsste jetzt zurück, oder sie sollte so wütend auf ihn sein, dass jeder zukünftige Tagtraum so bitter schmeckte, dass er davon loskommen konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sie langsam ihren Mund, und zwar als erste...

Lucy vergrub ihre Hände in seinen weichen Haaren und schob sich dichter an Natsu heran. Sein Mund war warm und seine Lippen angenehm fest und gleichzeitig ganz weich...sein Geruch bereitete ihr Kribbeln im Bauch.

Sie drückte sich noch etwas näher an Natsu heran und ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver...bis sie merkte, dass seine Haut mit einem Schlag schrecklich heiß wurde. Schnell ließ er von ihr ab und Lucy blinzelte irritiert.

Natsu atmete stoßweise und hatte sich eine Hand aufs Gesicht gedrückt. Die Luft um ihn herum flimmerte schon.

Lucy atmete ungefähr genauso, musste dann aber grinsen. „Boah, Natsu... Lass uns das gleich noch mal machen, ok?"

„Öhm...wa...warte, einen Moment..."

Lucy lachte, und obwohl sie sehr wohl merkte, dass Natsu ernsthafte Probleme hatte seine Magie in Schach zu halten, machte sie sich wenig Sorgen, um ihre Einrichtungsgegenstände.

„Sollen wir raus gehen, damit du in Flammen aufgehen kannst?" schlug sie vor, aber Natsu schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon..."

Und tatsächlich nahm er nun die Hand von Gesicht und grinste sie breit an.

Lucy lächelte zurück, mit rosigen Wangen...Natsu war irgendwie überhaupt nicht rot geworden.

„Zufrieden?" fragte sie frech und Natsu kam wieder näher.

„Hm...na ja...Eigentlich..."

„Halt. Halt. Halt, mein Lieber... das gilt dann aber nicht mehr als deine Belohnung."

„Warst du es nicht eben gewesen, die sagte: _„Lass uns das noch mal machen."_?"

„Und trotzdem, wäre das dann etwas anderes!"

„In Ordnung."

„Wie? In Ordnung?"

„Na, is ok."

„Du meinst...du möchtest mit mir zusammen sein. So richtig? Freund und Freundin? Ausgehen...Händchen halten?"

All die Sachen kamen ihr so absurd mit Natsu vor und gleichzeitig hatte sie es nie gewagt sich so etwas zu erträumen...ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen und entspannte sich abwechselnd.

„Willst du nicht?" fragte Natsu ernsthaft und sah in ihre großen braunen Augen.

„Do...Doch." sagte Lucy schnell. „Aber wehe du enttäuscht mich, Natsu."

Der Drachenjäger grinste. „Lucy, du weißt ich würde alles für dich tun, auch ohne Belohnung."

„Leicht gesagt, nachdem du sie bereits bekommen hast..."

„Du hast sie mir ja regelrecht aufgezwungen!" scherzte Natsu.

„Ey! Ich war nicht derjenige, der plötzlich...Natsu?"

Er hatte seine Stirn an ihre gelegt und entspannt die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß...ich nehme das nächste Mal die Eingangstür."

„Das meinte ich nicht."

Natsu war es diesmal, der sie küsste und Lucy entspannte sich gänzlich in seinen Armen.

„Dann gehörst du jetzt mir, Luce?" fragte Natsu grinsend und Lucy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Kann man so sagen, aber genauso gehörst du mir, dass du mir das nicht vergisst. Also komm ja nicht auf die Idee bei einer Mission schwer verletzt zu werden, oder so etwas!"

„Keine Sorge."

Sie war glücklich und endlich durfte sie es wagen mehr in sein Verhalten hinein zu interpretieren. Sie durfte sich sicher bei ihm fühlen, ohne daran zu denken, dass es alles auf Freundschaftsebene war...

Nach einer Weile, in der sie sich nur gegenseitig im Arm hielten, grinste Natsu. „Du bist ein interessantes Extra neben der Belohnung, Lucy."

„Na lieben Dank. Happy hat recht! Du bist wirklich komisch geworden."

/Ende/

* * *

**Danke, dass ihr reingeschaut habt. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und es hat euch zugesagt. **

**Würde mich natürlich sehr sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu dem OS mitteilen würdet...wenn ihr Zeit habt! =)**


End file.
